Octopus Wizard
Octopus Wizard is former administrator of the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. Rights Requests Content Moderator Request On May 10, 2016, Octopus Wizard launched a bid for content moderator. This request came shortly after his actions resulted in the global ban of former bureaucrat The Terrible Travis. Despite this, he was able to receive 87% support and thus was promoted to content moderator on May 14, 2016. On July 1, 2016, Octopus Wizard resigned from his position. Rollback Request On March 4, 2017, Octopus Wizard launched a bid for rollback, nine months after resigning from his content moderator position. He has been endorsed by longtime bureaucrat Ponyo Fan. By the same token however, former bureaucrat The Terrible Travis has voiced strong opposition to his candidacy, claiming that Octopus Wizard had "proven to be a disaster". It passed. Administator Requests The first request (created on March 18, 2016), received only two neutral votes from bureaucrat William Leonard and content moderator Kelpy G (now Squidnerd). The second request was a blog which was deleted by Alan. According to his statements in the third request it "did better the first but still failed". The third request (created on May 15, 2016), while initially appearing to be a success, eventually came under criticism by many users, including bureaucrat Ponyo Fan, discussions moderator President Dubstep, administrator The Imperial Ghost and users and White Chocolate Supreme. The only member of the administration to support the third request were content moderators Kelpy G (now Squidnerd) and Gavin The Otter. The fourth request received unanimous support, including bureaucrats Ponyo Fan and SBCA, Administrators RadioGuy42 and Squidnerd, Content moderators Gavin The Otter and Originator156, and chat moderators SaiyanGokuDBZ and DanzxvFan8275. Bureaucrat Request On September 7, 2017, Octopus Wizard launched a bid for bureaucrat. He withdrew the request a day later, after the majority of votes were neutral towards or against his request. Demotion Attempts August 2017 Attempt - Squidnerd On August 19, 2017, Squidnerd requested for the demotion of Octopus Wizard. The request was withdrawn on August 22, 2017. Criticism Octopus Wizard has been subject to intense criticism by the community for deletion of pages that did not actually violate any community policy, contrary to his initial campaign promises. He has also been criticized for his once-frequent reporting of other users to Wikia Staff, often resulting in their global bans. Former bureaucrat The Terrible Travis has called Octopus Wizard "the worst content moderator in this site's history". Admin Squidnerd has claimed during Octopus Wizard's successful request for the removal of his Bureaucrat rights that his removal would be destructive to the community and had requested a censure against Octopus Wizard in the past. Shortly after taking office as administrator, controversy erupted over his use of the programs BatchDelete and WHAM messing up the Wiki Activity. Squidnerd announced and claimed that continuation could damage the wiki's code, and that "bots" steal human edits and effort. An August 2017 poll showed him to be one of the least popular staff members on the wiki, with a meager 30% approval rating. Category:Users Category:WikiPolitics Category:User articles Category:Male Users Category:2016 Users Category:Males